Slicing Winds, Curse of Darkness
by xxPEREGRINExx
Summary: This is just a Naruto FanFic- A girl called Joy in the Akatsuki, A girl called Kairi joins too... Blah blah blah. But read it! It's funny and interesting
1. Chapter 1

'And so,' announced Pein, 'with the loss of Hidan and Kakuzu, we'll be needing at least one replacement. Any ideas of who you want to recruit, people?' I shifted my gaze to Joy, who was crying softly. Nothing unusual there. 'Oooh, oooh! Tobi has an idea!!' I rolled my eyes. Any idea from Tobi wasn't worth listening to. He was probably going to suggest recruiting an ANBU Black Op working on killing us all. 'Un, Tobi, this had better be good!' I snapped. Tobi looked at me for a second, shrugged and said, 'Senpai, it is good!' Konan sighed. 'Might as well hear what the little idiot has to say.' I looked around. Itachi wasn't here, with his patronizing smile. 'Hnn, I wonder where he is, anyways?' I wondered, and snapped back to attention as Tobi revealed his great idea. 'What about Sasuke? You know, Itachi's little brother?' Kisame snorted. 'Yeah, right! Sasuke wants to kill Itachi, not team up with him!' I frowned. One Uchiha was one too many for the Akatsuki, and besides, I didn't really want Sasuke around here either. 'Un, isn't Sasuke with that snake Orochimaru, anyway?' I asked. 'That's right.' Replied Konan silkily. 'And I doubt Orochimaru would just let Sasuke walk out on him and join his old organization.' I smiled. 'Oh, good, another reason not to recruit that Uchiha scum.' Pein glanced around, and asked, 'So, any more ideas?' he completely ignored Tobi's waving hand, and turned to Joy instead. 'What about you, Joy-kun?' Joy tore herself away from the blood-covered knife in her hand, and up at the Akatsuki leader. OK, so he wasn't the official leader, but he sure acted like it. She shook her sleeve, sliding it down to cover her wrist. But it was a moment late. I looked at my feet. Joy's habit was getting a bit out of hand, and I was getting worried about her. '…..me?' she asked quietly. Pein sighed in annoyance. 'Yes, you. Any ideas for a new recruit, or not?' Joy thought for a minute, racking her brains. 'Well,' she started slowly. 'There is my cousin, Kairi. But she's in Konoha, and I'm not quite sure if she would consent to joining us.' I glanced up, interested. 'Tobi didn't know you had a cousin, Joy-chan!' said Tobi, curious. 'Is she like you?'  
Joy shook her head. 'No,' she replied softly. 'She's almost my complete opposite.' Kisame laughed. 'Oh, really? That would be interesting!' I nodded. 'Yeah, it would be. Joy, do you know where she is?' Joy shook her head again. 'No, I haven't been in contact with her for years. I have no idea if she's even alive right now.' Joy sighed, and tears began rolling down her face. 'Lucky, maybe the sweet release of death has come by her… No more pain from the horrible dark world to be pressing down on her anymore…' she muttered. 'Joy-chan…..' Pein drummed his fingers on the tabletop. 'Well…… it's worth looking into. If she is accepted, Tobi, Kairi becomes your partner. I trust that you are okay with that, Deidara?' I nodded, and punched the air. 'YES!!!!! But, who'll become my part-'  
'Joy will become your partner. That's alright, right?' Pein interrupted. I grinned, and punched the air again. 'Hell yeah!!!' This day just kept getting better. I could lose Tobi as a partner and gain Joy instead. We just had to convince her cousin to join! 'So, it's settled.' announced Pein. 'Tobi, Deidara, and Joy, you will go and see Kairi with our proposal.' I nodded curtly. 'Tobi will try his best!' exclaimed Tobi. 'Maybe Kairi won't blow up Tobi!' He looked slyly in my direction. 'Like some people do.' Kisame laughed. 'Don't get your hopes up!'  
Joy took a sharp intake of breath. 'I just remembered!' she whispered. Konan looked at her curiously. 'Remembered what?'  
'About Kairi,' Joy replied in a barely audible whisper. 'She has a really hot temper, and a habit of killing whoever annoys her. Even when we were kids, she had her hands stained with blood- Five academy students, a few genin, and one Chuunin. If that was how she was back then, what about now?' Konan looked impressed. I was shocked, Tobi speechless. 'Hmm, that makes for a good start. You've hooked me now, Joy. Do you know her style of fighting?' asked Pein. Joy thought for a minute. 'Like a Yin Yang. I have Earth Element, she has wind. She fights with wind style jutsu, excels at taijutsu, and uses weaponry. Unfortunately, she's terrible at genjutsu.' She whispered. 'But she's only fifteen. I don't know if she's ready for this kind of work.' Konan shrugged. 'Age is no matter. If she wants the job, fits the bill and she can join, she's in. How old she is shouldn't make a difference. Even when Zabuza Momochi was a child, still an academy student, he murdered over 100 genin in the blood mist's chunin exams.' Joy looked down. 'I know. That murderous streak must run in the family. The Toramizu's are distantly related to the Momochi's, if you look back far enough.' Pein clapped his hands, gaining our attention. 'Enough chit-chat. Stop harassing Joy, if we're lucky Kairi will be here soon and you can harass her.' Funnily enough, I was about to say something along those lines myself. 'Anyway,' continued Pein. 'Deidara, you're the leader of this little operation. You, Joy and Tobi can leave tomorrow morning. Oh, and if Kairi starts attacking you, don't bother trying to recruit her. And Tobi? Don't get distracted by any squirrels.'  
'It was a raccoon!' Tobi wailed. 'Stop picking on Tobi about it!' I stood up. 'Come on, Joy-chan, Tobi. We might as well start plotting our course.' Joy stood up, followed by Tobi, who was still muttering about the difference between squirrels and raccoons. Joy ran up to me, and grabbed my arm. 'Why,' whispered Joy. 'are you happy to have a person like me as your new partner?' I could hardly believe my luck. Joy was actually holding my arm. ''cause your cute-gahh!' I shut myself off before I could finish. I couldn't believe I'd said that out loud. 'Stupid Deidara. Stupid Deidara. STUPID DEIDARA!!!' I cursed myself in my mind. Tobi put his arm around me, acting all slinky-like. 'Did Tobi hear what Tobi think he heard?' asked Tobi slyly. I shrugged him off, and yelled, 'No!' Tobi shrugged, and said: 'But Tobi-' BOOOOOOM. I had directed one of my clay spiders onto Tobi's shoulder, and detonated it. I was pretty sure he would forget about it. Otherwise, I had plenty of clay.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy was smiling softly, and whispered, barely audible: '….me? Cute?' I blushed furiously. She'd heard me. 'Stupid Deidara. Stupid Deidara. God. Damn. Stupid. Deidara!' I damned myself silently. Tobi seemed to have recovered from my explosion, because he hastily shoved a map under, nearly up, my nose. 'Senpai, what way?' he asked. I took the map, and quickly scanned it. 'Tobi,' I said softly. 'This is a map for Australia.' Tobi took back the map and looked at it with the eye that wasn't covered with a basketball like mask. 'Oops.' My annoying kohai shoved the map into his pocket unceremoniously, and raced back to his room.

'And Tobi?' I called. 'If it's in the middle of the ocean, it's probably Hawaii.' Tobi gave me the thumbs up, still running. 'Got it!' he replied. Then he ran into a wall. I sighed, and Joy looked away. 'Tobi is OK!' cried the Akatsuki rookie. 'Back in a sec!' I shook my head in frustration. 'You'd better be, un!' A few minutes later, Tobi had returned, thankfully with the right map. 'Took you long enough,' I grumbled. Taking the map, I started tracing out a route with my finger. 'We can go this way,' I said, still tracing the route. 'Shouldn't be too hard, right?' Tobi took the map from me, and followed my route with a gloved finger. 'Senpai, what about this way?' asked Tobi, tracing a new route. I was surprised. It was a good one. 'Through the Final Valley……good idea, Tobi.'

My kohai positively beamed. 'Thank you, Senpai!' I clapped my hands together, cringing when one of the mouths licked the other hand. But I was used to it. 'We're taking Tobi's route, leaving tomorrow. Joy nodded, and headed back to her room. Tobi gave me back the map, and literally skipped to his. I sighed. Why was I stuck with Tobi? Sure, he had pulled through with the route thing, but still……..

How was it possible that he was so immature? There was no way that someone at age 18 could be so stupid….. unless they were pretending. But if he was faking, what on earth did Tobi have to hide?

~~~  
We were here. It had taken ages, but we were here. In Konoha. Tobi had pulled through more than I thought. His route not only shielded us from the pelting rain, but it got us to the hidden leaf village in half the time mine would have taken. Funny thing is- Tobi said this was his first trip to Konoha.  
Joy pointed to a house close to the village gates. 'That's where my cousin lives,' she said in a barely audible whisper. 'Or at least, that's where she used to.' I nodded. It was close, so we could rest for the night and head over in the morning. Tobi nodded. 'I'll go talk to her! By the time I'm done she'll be begging to join Akatsuki!' he bragged. I rolled my eyes, sighing. 'We'll see, un.'

The next day, Tobi held true to his promise. At about seven o'clock in the morning, he headed over to Kairi's house, us in pursuit. The plan was simple, Tobi would go to see Kairi, and we would stay behind. If it wasn't Kairi, or if it was, and she started attacking us, we were backup. But only if Tobi needed it. Tobi skipped to the front door, and knocked on it loudly, slamming his fist against the strong wood, roughened and splintered from age. 'Hellooooo?! Anybody home?!' called Tobi, banging on the door again. 'Wait a minute….' Replied a muffled voice, distinctly female. It sounded tired. 'Yeah…,' whispered Joy. 'That sounds like Kairi…..' I grinned. At least she was alive. 'Open up, please!' called Tobi. 'I said, Wait a minute!'

'But it's COLD out here!!!' BOOOOOOM! 'WAAHHHHH!!!!!' Tobi wailed as he was sent flying, followed by one very pissed off Kairi. 'I said, wait a minute, you idiot! Can't you listen?!' Tobi pulled himself out of the wood debris of the cart he was thrown into. 'Wah…. Tobi is a good boy! Don't hurt Tobi, please!' Kairi shrugged. 'Hey, you should've thought about that before you woke me up.' I grinned. Tobi was finally getting what he had earned for the last three years. Kairi sighed. 'What do you want? When I hear that I'll decide whether or not to kill you, basketball head.' I snickered. 'Good one! ……have to remember that.' 'Basketball- oh, right. Tobi comes with a proposition. The mighty Akatsuki wishes for-'

'What's so mighty about them? About three of them have already been murdered by us chunin. You guys are wimps!' Instant anger. 'That squirt. Talking like she's the queen of the world, and we're street rats!' Kairi flinched, and turned towards where Joy and I were hiding. 'You know,' she growled. 'When you want to hear a conversation, it's polite to join it, not eavesdrop.' I stood up slowly, 'and whispered, 'Stay here, Joy.' She nodded, tears rolling down her face. 'wha- why's she crying?!' 'Hey, I'm here. Like the idiot was saying, The Akatsuki want you to join.' She eyed me suspiciously. 'And why do I want to join?'

'Cause we have a cool uniform!' piped Tobi happily. Kairi shrugged. .'You have a good point there- wait! Do you know how much money I can get from handing you in to the authorities?!' Tobi held up his hand. 'But! If you hand us in you don't get a uniform!' I growled, 'Tobi, shut up about the freaking uniforms!' Tobi stared at me like I had suggested forgetting about waffles. I said that once. He nearly died. 'Forget uniforms?!' He whispered hoarsely. Kairi tutted. 'That's low. You're evil.' 'Damn, now there are two of them.' 'Um, yeah. Well, do you wanna join, or should we trek home-'

'Like intrepid explorers!!!' cut in Tobi. 'I like intrepid exploring.' I whacked him, and yelled angrily, 'Beside the point!' Tobi rubbed his head, and walked over to a watermelon stall, fuming. 'But I like exploring…' he muttered. Kairi thought about my proposition for a minute. 'Besides the fact that I get your uniform- which is very tempting- why should I join?' I racked my brains for a second. 'Cause Joy-chan's in Akatsuki?' I said hopefully. The reaction I got was far from what I expected. 'Joy-chan! Is she here?! IS SHE?! ARE YOU HIDING HER FROM ME?!' Kairi yelped as she grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me vigorously. 'Where. Is. Joy-chan?!'

I heard rustling in the bushes were we were hiding. I turned around to see Joy-chan stepping out of the bushes, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. 'JOY-CHAN!!!' Kairi screamed excitedly, rushing past me so fast that she nearly knocked me down so she could see her cousin. 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!!!' She said at an epic volume, hugging Joy-chan so fiercely it was more of a tackle knocking her to the ground rather than an act of friendship.  
'GROUP HUG!!!' I hear Tobi shouting from the watermelon store, running in to join in on the hug.  
'Oh no, Kairi might not want to join if she sees Tobi again, seeing as Tobi is going to be her new partner.' BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! I quickly detonate him before he can get there. The explosion finally caused Kairi to lose her grip on Joy-chan, allowing her to breathe. The smoke cleared and an ashen-covered Tobi grumbled back to his spot by the watermelon store 'Tobi likes hugging people but nooooo…'  
'I'm in a good mood sooo…' Kairi says, walking up to Tobi and giving him a hug. BAM! 'Moment over'  
'Haha, I'm liking this girl' I thought to myself  
A dazed Tobi collapsed to the floor next to a Kairi with her arm outstretched.  
'So, are you willing to join?' I ask. I could see that mentioning Joy-chan was a good idea as she said would.  
'But only cause Joy-chan is here and the uniforms are cool. I still think Akatsuki are wimps, with me on the team though, it might actually get better.' Kairi smirked.  
'Perfect' I smiled, then thought- 'This is excellent, now that Kairi is here then I'm never going to have to be Tobi's partner, AND I get to spend more time with Joy-chan!'


	3. Chapter 3

Slicing Winds: Chapter 3- Joy-chan's POV

I crack a small, barely visible, smile. Kairi was now in the Akatsuki! All my life I had never had any family close to me, when the Uchiha clan was killed I just had no family. Kairi was the only person close to me, I was so devastated when I thought she was dead, but here she is now, standing next to me, about to join the Akatsuki. We always had so much fun when we were kids. We were like friends. She was always so fun and happy --except when she had a temper-- and would often make me forget about all my worries when I was with her.

Not to mention, if she is able to join than Deidara will become my partner!! I look over to him, my heart's only love, and start to cry, again. I hate this cruel, cruel pain known as love!

'Joy-chan, when do I get the awesome uniform?' My eager cousin asks me. 'Wait- why are you crying?' Her cheerful expression turned into a confused and worried one. I turn my head away and try to hide my face from Deidara, as now the entire group was looking at me.

'Smile, Joy-chan! Smile!' Tobi exclaims to me. I turn my head away even more, I wouldn't be able to stand it if Deidara saw me like this- puffy, swollen eyes, red cheeks, hair a mess. I wonder what he is thinking right now. I bet it's something about how stupid and annoying and depressing I am.

~Meanwhile, in Deidara's mind: She looks so cute and defenceless when she cries. She is so pretty, and some may think she may be depressing and annoying, I think the exact opposite! Some people just have a few emotional troubles. I wonder if I should cheer her up by giving her a hug --or French kiss--. ~

I wipe the tears from my eyes, and turn around, avoiding Deidara's eyes. 'Shall we go on then?' I ask in a timid voice. Whoa! I stumble a few steps and nearly fall down, I just realise Tobi had ran over to me and hugged me, patting me on the back. 'It's ok Joy-chan. Tobi is here for you. You can SMILE now!' He says to me with a big grin on his face, saying it in more of a 'Don't worry, be happy' kind of way, rather than an 'I'm here for you' kind of way.

'TOBI!!! Let go of her, un! Can't you see she's suffocating, you're holding her too tight you idiot!'

'Tobi is a good boy; Tobi just wants to help…'

Deidara rolls his eyes, and Tobi reluctantly releases his unyielding grip on me. I catch my breath and we start the journey back home.

'Don't tell me you're still like this, cousin' I turn over to Kairi, and nod apologetically, turning away and looking down at the ground at the same time.

Kairi straightens up and says more confidently 'Well, now that I'm here we can start having fun like we used to!' I smile a weak smile for her, as a reply. I can tell this was enough as everyone had recovered from the awkward moment before, seeing as everyone was back into their normal selves. Tobi was chatting animatedly to Kairi about me, being careful not to say anything that might annoy her, so he won't have to get hurt even more. He was asking questions about what I used to be like, to find out more about me. It seemed Deidara had joined in the conversation, cause even though he wasn't saying anything; it looked like he was listening intently while trying not to be noticed, like he also wanted to find out a lot about me.

'Was Joy-chan always like this? Has she ever laughed? Tobi wants to see her smile. What was she like as a little kid? Was she really cute and adorable?'

Tobi couldn't stop firing questions at Kairi, I think she saw this as a chance to embarrass me cause she started telling them about stories of me as a young girl.

'Haha, believe it or not, I actually have seen Joy-chan laugh and smile! It was long ago, she was only about 5. I was only 1. I have an excellent memory, if you're wondering. She used to be quite happy and fun, but something changed. I don't know what it was, but it must have been something big to bring down a girl like that. You should've seen her when she was a young ninja! She was still the same as she is now, but she was at least a little less shy. She had a timid voice but she wasn't afraid of talking. She was constantly training and working so hard. While all the other girls were sitting in their groups and talking about all the boys they thought were cute, and how much they hate their families, and all the other stuff girls talk about, Joy-chan would always be sitting by herself in a tree were no one could see her unless you looked. She also used to have a boyfriend'-

'He wasn't my boyfriend…' I cut in quickly, and then fade out near the end. I couldn't stand to bring up the subject of him. It'd hurt way too much.

-'Fine, he wasn't your boyfriend. Well, she had this guy who was her "friend" who she used to hang out with at the school. They were always together. The thing that brought them to meet each other was the fact they were both social rejects. They both had severe emotional problems. They were also both very talented, top of the school. If they were together, which I bet they were, they were perfect for each other, exact matches. Both were sad, hated, feared, gifted, and sad again. It has a sad ending however…

'He died after almost a year, no one knew what happened. There must've been a fight or something, no one has any idea. There were all sorts of guesses going around; all of them were stupid though. There's only one person who knows what really happened, but unfortunately she will never tell a soul…'

She looks over at me, while I just keep on walking, staring at the ground below me.

'Many people had rushed over, even though the grounds were near deserted. They all gasped as they saw the scene- Joy-chan and the boy both covered in blood, with so many wounds. The boy lying on the grass, below my cousin, crying onto his cold, silent chest- dead.'

Tobi gasped and started crying childishly 'Waa, Tobi is sad now. Did Joy-chan kill him?' he added a little bit too abruptly.

I open my mouth to answer the question, but barely any noise came out. I only managed a small, soft reply. I look down to my shoes again and try to tell them what really happened; I couldn't have Deidara thinking I was a murderer of close friends.

'No. He… he…-' I try to go on, but I can't bare it. I just fall onto my knees and started crying.

'Don't worry, Joy-chan.' Says a mortified Deidara, running over and sitting down next to me, trying to catch my eyesight. 'I know you wouldn't do something like that.'

I try to muster up the courage to say thank you, but I can't. Instead I just fall into Deidara's arms. Whimpering, and still choking out tears for my old friend.

I suddenly realise that I am right next to Deidara, close enough to hear his soft and steady heartbeat, even though as soon as I came close enough to him it started beating at an epic rate.

Kairi moves over and informs the two male members in the group that my old friend is a dangerous topic to talk about.

'So how did the little boy die then?' asks Tobi curiously.

'Tobi, you idiot! Didn't Kairi just say not to talk about him? Isn't Joy-chan crying enough already?'

I thought I would cry some more, but just the thought of how Deidara was standing up for me and caring for me was enough to make me, just a little bit, in a small, barely plausible kind of way, happy. Especially when Deidara put his arms around me and tightened it in a way that it wasn't a squeezing hug, but a comforting one. I really wish I could just kiss him, but that'd just be so embarrassing if he- and he would- push me away and hate me forever.

After a while I calm down and as we both stand up, I softly press my lips against the side of his cheek in a way that it might've just been an accident. As soon as I had done it though I instantly regretted it. I damned myself silently in my head, than looked over at Deidara. He had turned a bright red and was kinda dazed in a happy sort of way. Confusing…

We keep on walking, while Kairi kept on talking about me, but staying away from any of the bad points or sad things in my life, and Deidara kept on glancing over at me, quickly blushing and looking away every time he did.

'Oooh, Tobi likes this side of Joy-chan you're talking about!'

Kairi was now focussing on the more cute side of me, when I was much, much younger.

'Awww, she used to be so adorable. I heard a story that when she was about 3 she had put on her mums lipstick all over her face and called it her war paint, and started using taijutsu against all the trees.'

I closed my eyes and blushed so hard as the three other members of the group looked over at me. Tobi cacking himself laughing, Kairi pleased she embarrassed me so, and Deidara looking a bit more sympathetic, but still trying hard not to laugh. I must admit, it was quite funny.

Kairi continues on, 'She used to babysit me a bit, before she started getting really involved in the training. She tried to help me with my Gen jutsu, seeing as I fail at it but she is very good. She didn't do very well at teaching me though, but she did entertain me a lot, seeing as three year olds are often entertained at rocks in the ground looking like dollies they can play with. She was like an older sister to me'

I was deeply regretting this conversation; nobody is ever going to let me forget it. When will this trip end!?

I could tell Kairi was thinking the same thing when she asked how much longer it would be. Deidara answered that it would be a while yet, but offered up an idea of making the trip go faster.

'We could use one of my clay birds. I think we will all be able to fit if we squeeze up. Tobi, you'll be holding onto one of the feet.'

'Again…' Tobi mumbled.

Kairi agreed instantaneously not even thinking about it. 'Cool, this will be SO awesome. We're going to be flying in the skies, and on some clay!'

I looked over at Deidara and nodded shyly. I then looked towards one of his hands, a tongue extending down into the bag he had over his shoulder.

I delicately smile to myself again, when no one is looking. I love the mouths on his hands, I love uniqueness. And I don't know why, but I find the mouths on his hands kinda hot…

I sigh and start thinking of some poems I could write when I get back. I love writing, it gives me a chance to vent my feelings artistically, not just in the flesh.

I lose track of time, thinking of rhymes about unreturned love in my mind, but when I look up I see a majestic, beautiful, white bird standing on the ground, Deidara climbing onto its back while my cousin just stands in awe, admiring the wondrous sculpture.

Deidara helps me on, and I sit right behind him, Kairi behind me, and Tobi below us.

The bird swiftly lifts up his wings and starts soaring into the sky, darkening around us, turning into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Slicing Winds- Chapter 4: Kairi's POV

Oh my god! I was about to join the Akatsuki! I know I kept on complaining about it and hating it, and I still do, but on the other hand, Joy-chan!!!

Well, I guess there are always going to be the bad points wherever you are, so I might as well focus on the good points. Unless of course SOMEONE annoys me.

I look mysteriously over at Tobi with an evil glare in my eyes as I had that thought.

'Whoa!' I suddenly grab onto the sides of the clay bird as it made an unexpected dive forwards, heading towards the ground.

'God! Thanks for the warning' I mumble sarcastically at Deidara, as we land lightly on the ground, nearly flattening Tobi.

'Wah, Tobi don't like flying' he mutters to himself as he stumbles about the ground, trying to regain his balance. He falls down and then stands up again. 'Tobi is fine!' then he ran into the base. I slipped off quite ungraciously. Just as it got turned into clay and was put back into Deidara's bag.

'So where's the Akatsuki base? I can't see anything around here.' I asked suspiciously.

'Follow me' Deidara answered, heading off in the direction of a mountain.

I moan unpleasantly and follow 'How much longer are we going to be'

'Just be patient, are you too lazy to even walk a small distance after having a long while simply sitting down and flying on some of my brilliant pieces of art?' Deidara snapped at me. I scowled repulsively; I really wanted to just snap him. The Akatsuki really are morons. I would have easily killed him, but I didn't. I don't know why, but I kind of have a small, barely noticeable, not really there, hardly any amount, of something, maybe, you know, respect for him. Although, if I ever get the chance to, like I'm asked to or something, I will NOT hold back ONE BIT.

'Wow, we're here already?' While I was busy thinking to myself, I hadn't realised we were in the base already.

'There, you happy now? I told you it wouldn't take long. You're so…' Deidara started shouting at me again. I could tell if he had finished the sentence he would have said a LOT of nasty stuff to me, but he glanced over at my cousin and softened his voice, stopping him from shouting even more.

Hehe, I bet there's something going on with them… I was sooo tempted to start using this against him, singing the 'Deidara and Joy-chan sitting in a tree' song, but I got distracted when Tobi came running to us, saying loudly and excitedly, 'Welcome to the Akatsuki Kairi!!!' It looked like he was about to hug me. I quickly made the hand seal for shadow clone jutsu, multiplying myself into 5 Kairi's. We all surrounded Tobi in a circle, and in sync we all kicked him in the head with all our might.

Hehe, mission accomplished. Tobi fell to the floor, probably seeing stars.

I looked at the other two- Deidara had an impressed and amused look on his face, Joy-chan a sad one.

'What? I needed SOME way to take out my anger. He was about to hug me for heaven's sake!' I replied, trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably. Deidara laughed, 'He deserved it'

I smiled proudly.

I turned around as about five other people came out of the shadows. One had orange, spiky hair, and loads of piercings. One looked like a fish. Another looked like his dad had fucked a Venus Fly Trap. Then next to him was a girl with blue hair. And the last…

'Hey, I know you!' I shouted at him. 'You're the one who murdered my whole family!' I scream at him with rage.

'Huh? Oh yeah…' He replied.

'Wait, why didn't you kill me?'

'I didn't know you existed.'

'WELL, THAT'S NICE!' I shout at him sarcastically. Deidara laughed to himself silently from just behind me. I gave him the evil eye.

The one with orange hair introduced himself. 'I am Pein, welcome to the Akatsuki. Before you can join however'-

'And get you awesome uniform!' Tobi interrupted, recovering from my attack.

'As I was saying,' Pein continued, glaring at Tobi. 'Before you can join the Akatsuki, you have to go through a test.'

'What!? So I went all this way for NOTHING!?' I shout at him in outrage.

'Will everyone stop INTERRUPTING me!!!? AS I was SAYING, you have to go through a test. If you can pass, you will be gladly welcomed to the Akatsuki, if not, we kill you.'

Joy-chan started crying. To be honest, I was really scared too.

'Ummm, what's the test…?' I ask nervously.

'You have to fight one of the Akatsuki members. You are a Chuunin, right? The rules a similar to the last test of the exams. You fight until your opponent dies, admits defeat, or is unable to fight'

I gulped. One of the Akatsuki? They are S-ranked ninjas. I'm only a Chuunin… No. I have to fight with all my might. Three of the Akatsuki HAVE been murdered by Chuunin. I'll easily be able to defeat whoever I have to with my determination. I have to, if I can't…

'Um, who am I going to be fighting?' I ask, trying to sound more confident than I feel. Pein looked around the room, choosing who it should be. _'Please be Tobi, please be Tobi, please be Tobi' _I think to myself, Tobi should be easy to defeat. He acts like such a baby.

He opens his mouth to announce the name. 'Deidara.'

I smile with an evil glare in my eyes. 'Perfect'

This is great, now I can have my revenge on that arrogant little bastard.

A lot more confident this time, I ask 'When will this match be held?'

'Tomorrow, 10am. You can sleep for now in Joy-chan's room. I trust that is ok?'

Joy-chan nodded to the ground.

'Great. Well, you must be tired after that long trip, so I think we will all leave you be now.'

They all turned and left until only Deidara, Tobi, Joy-chan and I were in the room. I turned to Deidara.

'You better be prepared, I killed 5 academy students, a few genin, and'-

'-and one Chuunin. Blah, blah, blah. You don't even want to KNOW what damage I can do, let alone see it, or _feel_ it.' Deidara threatened me.

'Wha? - How did you know?'

'Old news idiot'

'Don't you dare call me an idiot, you bastard!'

He was about to reply, but he then turned to Joy-chan, who had started crying again. I think we went too far… She really respects her friends and hates to see people hurt them or threaten them in any way.

'Sorry, Joy-chan. We didn't mean any of it.' I told her, trying to be as comforting as possible.

'Well, _I_ didn't mean any of it' Deidara replied.

Joy-chan became silent, but still had tears dropping down under that silky black and purple hair of hers. She should really brush it out of her face sometime, or at least look up. She is actually really pretty, when she's happy that is.

I looked around and tried to see Tobi, he usually would comfort Joy-chan if it was the last thing he did. He likes being nice to people. Which annoys me sometimes…

He wasn't there though. He must have gone to his room. I turned my attention back to Joy-chan as Deidara helped her off the ground, and we all headed towards our rooms.

Deidara had turned off and walked down a different corridor, and Joy-chan stopped and watched him til he was out of view. Then she continued down the hall again, not saying a single word. Ah, just like old times- silent and sad.

'Where are the training grounds, are there any?' I ask her.

She nods her head.

'Excellent, I need to know where they are. I need to train and fight. I need to be ready for when I fight Deidara tomorrow, and defeat him!' I say enthusiastically and strong-mindedly.

'Ok, follow me' she replies in a soft, quiet voice.

We turn and head in the opposite direction, then turn again, and then again. Boy, am I losing track of where we are. This place is confusing. Eventually after a few minutes of walking we enter a large area, with a lot of training equipment. I turn towards Joy-chan and ask her if she could help me train. She nods and leads me towards one corner of the grounds, and judging by the equipment it was probably were I would train my taijutsu.

'Just start with the basics, practise your strength in taijutsu as a warm up. That's what your good at, right, taijutsu?' She asks me gently and silently.

I nod and start working up my strength by doing simple exercises like push ups and sit ups and other stuff of the sort. Then I move onto more chakra related stuff.

'Enough of the easy stuff' I tell Joy-chan defiantly. 'Give me something real to do, give me a match!'

'Hehe, that's what I love about you. You're so confident and determined.' She replies.

She then gets ready for a fight, as she steps a fair distance away from me and readies her hands to be able to form into any seal needed.

'Deidara uses clay for his jutsu, so he usually goes for far based attacks. You use taijutsu, so you go close up. He also needs a small while for his mouths to chew up the clay'-

'Mouths? Plural? Where is his other one?'

'He has one on each of his hands to be able to use his jutsu, and one on his chest, but that one is sown up'

'Creepy'

'Anyway, if you can get close enough to him, before he can finish chewing up the clay and forming it into one of his models, you should be able to distract him from being able to. He will need to use taijutsu against you, and therefore he will not be able to have his hands in the bag he carries around his shoulder.' Joy-chan informs me.

'Excellent,' I reply. 'Wait, why are you telling me all this? I didn't know you were the one to take sides between your friends and family.'

'No one would ever want to be my friend, I have none' she tells me. 'I just want you to join the Akatsuki.'

'Oh, ok… Well, what shall I do then, what strategies should I use? I know you're the best at figuring this kind of stuff out.'

'Start off by using your shadow clone jutsu. Have one of the clones stay behind, not you. He will think that you would be the one to stay behind, protecting yourself, so he will attack that one with the most damage. Don't be the first one up either though, distract him with that one, then you go behind and attack him from there. He is good at taijutsu, but if you follow what I am telling you to do, then you should be fine. I hope…'

'Don't worry. I know when you actually talk, and actually more than a few words of speech, it's when it's something very important to you.' I laugh.

'Don't die on me'

'I won't.'

'I couldn't stand to have my entire family killed now. You're the only one close to me I have. I will never let the last of my family be gone forever…'

'I promise, I won't die'


	5. Chapter 5

'Whaddya mean I hafta fight Joy-chan?!'

'Wahh, Tobi was kidding! Tobi wanted to see the look on your face! Tobi- GAH!'

The Akatsuki idiot didn't exactly get to finish that, as I knocked him to the ground with my fist. So I was pissed. That wasn't funny. I don't wanna have to fight Joy-chan. Ever. Tobi is so annoying. As in, mega-annoying. I hadn't even joined Akatsuki yet and I already wanted to strangle him. 'Tobi, I hope you slip on a banana peel….AND DIE!!!' I yelled at the orange-masked imbecile. 'Wahh….Tobi is sorry, and Tobi don't like bananas….or slipping on them!' I sighed, massaging my forehead in frustration. When I said that Akatsuki were wimps, weaklings and losers, I forgot to add 'morons'. Except for Joy-chan. The fight with Deidara was just a few precious hours away, and I could hardly afford to be distracted by Tobi in the middle of my training regime. Sighing, I continued my target practice, tossing perfectly pointed shuriken and kunai at the straw dummies. I hit my mark. Every time. 'Tobi is impressed. Kairi has good aim. Tobi-'

'Is gonna shut up now,' I interrupted. 'While Kairi does her practice, 'cause Kairi doesn't want to die. Kapeesh?' Tobi seemed to take a hint, so he left me in peace.

'God…. I wish I was……a cheesecake. No, a chocolate cake. Wait…..a strawberry and vanilla- why am I going on about cakes?' I sat down, rubbing the back of my head. 'Maybe I'm training too hard. I should probably take a nap…..or something.' Yawning, I leant against the shady tree under which I had been training. Closing my eyes, I thought about the fight, and what could possibly happen, whether or not I would die……depressing thoughts much?

Then I thought about Joy-chan. I had to win. I had to, for her sake. Besides, I was NOT losing to that over-aggressive girly-man. Not in a million years! Yawning again, I drifted off into my dreams.

Deidara's POV

'Joy-chan, what jutsu does Kairi use?'

Joy looked at the ground, and muttered; 'Wind style jutsu. But she's really good at taijutsu, and uses a lot of weaponry. But she can't do even the simplest genjutsu.' Nodding, I absorbed this information. 'Okay then. Sounds easy enough.' Joy looked directly into my eyes, tears pouring from her own. 'If you win, Kairi will die,' she whispered, voice barely perceptible. 'I don't want Kairi to die.' That sad face slowly started to melt my heart. If I killed Kairi, Joy would never forgive me. So it was set. I had to lose, but in a way that I nearly won.

Perfect.

The fight was in about ten minutes now, and Kairi was supposed to be here by now. I wonder where she is. I asked myself. Did she decide to duck out? Obviously, many members of Akatsuki were thinking along the same lines. The double-doors swung open, and a very harassed looking Kairi stumbled into the arena, followed by Tobi. 'God,' she groaned, walking over to me and Joy. 'If I hafta live with this guy as my partner, I swear I'm gonna-' A sharp look from Pein shut her up, and she slouched against the wall, arms folded. 'Kairi, you have to fight Deidara. If you win, you can join Akatsuki. If you lose, you die. Simple enough.' Kairi glared at the world, as if wondering: "What am I doing here again?"

'Take up your fighting stances…..' Kairi and I headed to the middle of the arena, while the rest of Akatsuki cleared off to the side. 'BEGIN!'

Reaching into my side bag, I grabbed a handful of clay and started to mould it into one of my artistic bombs.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Five identical Kairi's appeared in a puff of smoke, and since she had distributed her chakra evenly among them I couldn't tell which was the real one. 'Un….this is annoying….' Four of the Kairi-clones races towards me, leaving one behind, who began to conjure up a protective wind. _Ahh….so you're the real one!_ I was so busy planning on how I was going to penetrate her defences, I barely noticed the clones sneaking up behind me until I got a black shoe in my face. Kairi clone 1 launched herself at me, attacking me with a barrage of punches. Ducking and dodging with all the speed I could muster, I glanced skywards…. Where Kairi clone 2 was soaring above me, multiple kunai held in her hands.

'Hey, girly-guy!' she taunted, throwing the knives at me. Now I had to defend myself from the relentless taijutsu of the original clone, plus the kunai rain. Brilliant, just brilliant. Cursing, I tried to finish moulding my clay, managing to toss a few explosive spiders at the taijutsu-using Kairi. 'Burst up!' I yelled, making a hand sign. The spiders detonated, and Kairi let out a screech of pain before disappearing in a puff of smoke. One down. I managed to use a duck roll to dodge the kunai, but Kairi clone no. 3 appeared in front of me, blocking my escape from the new incoming hail of shuriken. 'Bye-as!' Kairi clone 3 said in a sing-song tone, a tone just begging me to raise my voice. 'SHUT IT!'I roared, throwing a clay spider at the third clone. In another explosion of smoke, it disappeared. The real Kairi grinned tauntingly, and yelled: 'KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!' My jaw dropped, as she made at least another ten clones. 'You…you…..I hate you!' I cursed. Now there were 12 clones, and no way to know which of all 13 Kairis was the real one. What if I aimed a bomb at the real one and she died? Joy-chan would never look at me again. Kairi knew I'd expect the real one to be behind, so she left two plus her behind, and had the 8 new ones charging at me, a total of ten I needed to defend myself from. Five of them were doing Taijutsu and the other five were throwing weapons while the three behind were using wind style jutsus. God, this cousin of Joy-chan is so annoying. I perform a hand sign and make my clay shield. I needed some time to plan. The clay surrounds me leaving the multiple clones all waiting outside. They keep trying to throw weapons and fight their way in but it doesn't work, my shield was a lot stronger than to give in at JUST some weapons and some Chuunin-level taijutsu. I started making some more of my very artistic spiders out of my exploding clay and then once they were made I threw them out and made a hand sign so they could explode on the clones. As I heard a large 'BOOM' I saw that it had worked, and there were already about 5 less clones. Kairi had obviously used up a lot of chakra because she wasn't making anymore clones. I made some more detonating spiders and threw them at the last of the clones that were attacking me with the multiple showers of kunai and shuriken, and the other few who kept on kicking me _every_where they could with all the force and strength they could. Now all that was left was the three from behind.

I didn't know how I was going to be able to do this one; I would most likely either kill her, or nearly kill her so that I won the game, in which case she dies anyway. I didn't know how to make it so that she won but in a way that I nearly did. I looked over towards Joy-chan, she was looking really scared. Her knees were bent inwards, her hands were in fists and held up towards her mouth and she had tears swimming in her eyes, her eyes look so pretty when they are sparkling and shiny…

I snap back to the problem at hand as I try to dodge multiple attacks of wind attacks coming my way. I couldn't let Joy-chan down. I reach my hand into my bag of clay and my hand-mouth chews up some more clay into another spider. It spits it out and closing my eyes, praying that Kairi will find some way to repel it, I throw it at the last three Kairi's and explode it. My plan was that if she could repel it then I could pretend to be caught in the blast and fake unconscious. Well, my plan went almost to plan. Just as it was right in front of her she performed a hand sign and got a blast of wind pointing at me, and it caught the bomb in it, reversing the direction of the bomb and making it come towards me. "Oh, shit." I said blankly out loud as I saw it heading my way. It was too late, I had already performed the hand sign to make it explode, and just as it was in front of me there was a huge explosion and a huge cloud of dust came all around me, and I didn't need to fake unconscious, I already was. Well, at least Kairi had won.

Joy-chan's POV

No! Deidara had been caught in the blast of his own bomb! Kairi had won but now Deidara might be dead. I run over to him with tears in my eyes, and checked to see if he had a pulse. With my fingers on his wrist I sighed with relief as I felt a small beat. Kairi ran over and asked a bit harshly, "Is she dead?" I shake my head slowly as she replies "Yay! I won, I won, I won!" and started jumping up and down in excitement. Tobi ran over and joined my cousin jumping up and down constantly. "Yay! Now Kairi can be in the Akatsuki and have the awesome new UNIFORM!" "Go Akatsuki uniforms! They look so cool!" After only about a minute the blonde-haired Akatsuki member stirred.

Deidara's POV

I blinked my eyes a few times, and then suddenly remembering everything that had happened I opened my eyes abruptly. The first thing I saw was Joy-chan leaning over me, tears dropping down. And then I realised that her hand was on my wrist, she must have been checking my pulse. Oh my god! Joy-chan's holding me! She must have realised she was still holding me when her hand moved away and back into her own lap. I get up and see everyone else around me. "Senpai, Senpai! Kairi won!!!" I smile softly as I see my plan had worked. I hear a soft 'thank you' from Joy-chan's mouth. I smile at her as a kind of reply.

"OK, Kairi has won so she will now be joining the Akatsuki. Joy-chan and Deidara are now partners and Kairi will be aligned with Tobi." Pein announced, and then walked off. Everyone else filed out until only Kairi, Joy-chan, me, and my annoying Kohai were left. Kairi then took the chance to gloat at me at how 'great' she was. "See? All the Akatsuki suck, except for Joy-chan. You couldn't even hurt a _Chuunin_ in the slightest, in the end you blew yourself up."

"I was going easy on you! I meant for you to be able to beat me so you would join the Akatsuki!" I shouted back at her. "_Sure_ you did." she replied, then went to Joy-chan and started talking with her as I shot Tobi an annoyed look and he ran away, hoping not to get blown up.

"Yay, now I can join the Akatsuki with you Joy-chan! Now that _I'm_ in the Akatsuki, this organisation is SURE to be so much better." Kairi said to Joy-chan, who nodded and they walked away together. "Kairi, Deidara is telling the truth though, he did let you win, so you could come into the Akatsuki. You did do very well though…" Joy-chan said to Kairi softly. Kairi looked at me and it almost looked as if she had respect in her eyes. I followed them out of the room and smiled to myself as I thought how Joy-chan was going to now be my partner. Now I could be really close to her, working with her. Plus when we went on missions we could have time alone from Tobi and Kairi. This is going to be so good!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

'Kairi! Come on! Hurry up, we're gonna be late! Kairi!!!' I sighed in exasperation, and ceased banging on the door. 'Honestly, even YOU can't sleep this much.'

'Hey, Sakura-chan, have you got Kairi yet?' Naruto appeared behind me, his normally happy face filled with annoyance. 'No. She's worse than Kakashi-sensei, and able to sleep through a hurricane.' Naruto shrugged, his impatience getting the better of him. 'Fine. We'll leave without her. Problem solved.'

'Naruto, even Sai knows we're going to need her for this mission!'

'We don't need her! She'll probably just fall asleep in the middle of a battle!' Naruto retorted angrily. 'Besides, where is Sai, anyway?' I shrugged, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. 'Who knows. Maybe they've gone ahead to wait at the gate.'

'Doubt it.'

'Go see!'

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and I sighed, leaning heavily against the door. 'Those morons…'I muttered. 'Between Naruto and Kairi, I'm going to get driven insane.' Naruto reappeared, shaking his head. 'Sai's there, but Kairi isn't.'

'So where is she?'

'Let's find out.' Naruto struck forward, breaking down the door with an almighty CRASH. 'Uh….Naruto…..she's going to kill you now.' My very blonde friend shrugged. 'Bring it.' We entered and began searching the house, readying ourselves for attack from a pissed-off Kairi. But nothing came. The place was deserted. 'Hey, Sakura-chan, there's a note.'

'A note? Let's see.'

Naruto passed me a sheaf of paper, a white one with a greenish tinge, the konoha symbol on it. I opened it, expecting to find a message saying that Kairi had gone to Ichiraku or something. Unfortunately, what I read not only made me drop the paper but choke as well. 'Naruto….!'

'What? What does it say?!'

'Here, listen:

_Hey, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, whatever the weird pale guy who never talks to anyone's name is, _

_I'm leaving Konoha. Why? I'm not all that sure. But, my cousin is still alive and in Akatsuki, so I guess that's where I'm headed. _

_Later! (or not)_

_Kai_

_P.S. If you see me again, I'll probably have to kill you. BTB, Naruto is welcome to the ramen in the cupboard.'_

'You're kidding.'

'Sorry.'

'GAHH! FIRST SASUKE AND NOW KAIRI?! IS IT IN UCHIHA BLOOD TO BETRAY US OR SOMETHING?!'

Kakashi appeared beside me, deftly plucking the letter out of my grasp. 'Oh, that's not good.'

'Kakashi-sensei.' I turned to face my squad leader, as if he would know what was happening. 'Sorry, Sakura, I don't know any more about this than you do.'

'But isn't Sasuke her cousin?!' I asked desperately. 'He's with Orochimaru! Or does that mean he's left him?' the last part was more hopeful than plausible. Sasuke would never join Akatsuki, not while Itachi was still there.

'No, but, look, it says 'my cousin is still alive and in Akatsuki'. She might mean a different cousin,' Naruto pointed out. 'She might mean Itachi.'

'Oh, that's right.' Disappointment flooded into me like a broken dam releasing water. That probably meant Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. But why would Kairi want to find Itachi? And she already knew he was still alive, so…..

'In any case, this means that we're going to need another member in squad seven. What is this, three new members this year? Why does everything happen to our squad?' Kakashi sighed, disappearing in the usual puff of smoke. 'By the way, the mission's cancelled. Go get Sai.'

'New member, hunh? I wonder what they're going to be like?' Naruto mused as he disappeared, leaving me alone in the now-deserted house of my friend.

'Hi! My name is Hoka Akira! I'm your new squadmate, it's really nice to meet you!!!' The new member of our squad, Akira, gushed. 'Umm…..hi. My name is Haruno Sakura,' I said kindly, extending my hand, which was taken and shook by an excitable Akira. 'Uzumaki Naruto,'

Naruto didn't bother trying to be friendly, it was evident he considered Akira to be a poor replacement for Kairi, just as Sai had been for Sasuke. Nevertheless, Akira shook his hand vigorously as well, and even went as far as glomping Sai when he introduced himself.

'This is going to suck.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kairi's POV

"Kairi Kairi Kairi!! Leader wants us to go to Konoha to try and get information from the nine-tails!!" Tobi runs shouting towards me. "Oooh! This means I get to wear my uniform, right!!!" I say happily. Tobi nodded his masked head and started making plans as I went to tell Joy-chan.

"Hey, Joy-chan! I'm going to be going back to Konoha for a while to spy on Naruto."

Crouching her usual corner by the dungeons, she looked up from her book of sketches, clutching it up to her chest to stop onlookers from seeing it. "R-really?" she asked me. "When are you leaving?"

"I dunno to tell the truth. Hey, guess what! This means I'll be able to see my old friends again!" I said cheerfully, but instantly regretting it afterwards as my cousin broke down into tears. I forgot that mentioning having friends usually made her depressed, as she thinks she has none. "Oh, I'm sorry Joy-chan, I didn't mean it like that… Hey, maybe you could come with us!" I said to her, trying to cheer her up. Besides, it'd be fun for her to come along with me to the place we grew up.

"Heh, sorry… I didn't mean to make you awkward…" she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "But I don't think Pein would consent to me coming along…"

"Bah, screw him." I said smiling, and she laughed feebly.

Just then Tobi came running and Joy-chan quickly stopped laughing, going back to sketching in the book. "Hey, Kairi! Deidara is coming along with us! Leader says that he wants someone mature to go with us too or something like that!" the immature Akatsuki member told me and a sighed, while Joy-chan softly smiled. "Wow, was that a smile Joy-chan?" Tobi asked curiously, tilting his masked head on one side. My cousin quickly wiped it off her head, but it was too late as Tobi had started skipping around in circles saying in a sing-song voice "Joy-chan smiled! Joy-chan smiled! Joy-chan smiled!"

Whacking him on the head to shut him up, I continued to say "Joy-chan will be coming too. It'll be all four of us." And he started cheering again, being the little weirdo he is. And suddenly a cloud of dust with a huge recognisable sound engulfed him as he fell unconscious on the floor and Joy-chan and I looked towards the doorway where a tall girly-guy stood with his hand outstretched. "His annoying voice was giving me a headache" he said stiffly and I laughed, and Joy-chan gave another weak smile. This must be a big day for her.

Tobi started to recover from the explosion as Deidara continued to talk. "Come on you guys, we're leaving today. Get your uniforms on."

Joy-chan and I left the dungeons together, closely followed by Deidara and a very dazed Tobi who was trying to stay balanced stumbling after us.

After about just an hour we were free to leave to my old village.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! These uniforms are just so freaking awesome!!" I was shouting, admiring the black cloak with red clouds I was wearing. Deidara rolled his eyes at me and exited the Akatsuki base with Joy-chan and Tobi as I ran to catch up with them.

A few days later we finally got there, with only a small disturbance from some stupid Chuunin who thought they could face four of the Akatsuki, (and might I add one of them was _me_) who we dealt with in minimal time.

For some reason when we got there however no one attacked us. Not Kakashi, Tsunade, or anyone really. It may have been night time but that was still kinda weird…

"I think we should split up and search until we find the Fox Demon." Deidara announced, looking around at the almost deserted village entrance.

"Hey, this is MY task to find Naruto, what are you doing telling me what to do?" I said to him angrily, getting interrupted by Tobi muttering 'Umm, isn't it Kairi's _and_ Tobi's task…' but getting a punch in the face from me.

"Don't you remember why I'm even on this mission?" Deidara said annoyingly. "Pein wants me to come along because I'm the _mature _one, remember?!' I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure. You blow up people. How is that mature?"

"Shut it, brat."

"Now you're just quoting Sasori." I grinned. Not only would I be able to see the others, I'd have an actual and plausible excuse to beat up Sai. Which, by the way, I've wanted to do for a while. Oh, and Naruto would totally freak like he did with Sasuke. I think. If he didn't, he dies, because why is there a Sasuke fan club and not a Kairi? It's not because we're Uchiha's, maybe it's because I'm too impulsive. Wait a minute. Why do I care….?

"Danna….? I'm not quoting Danna," Deidara was still on the subject of Sasori. Judging by how much he dotes on his darling Danna, I'd say they were in love, or something. Deidara, the Akatsuki sex slave, and Sasori, the Akatsuki sex toy. Wait…..why do I care again?

I looked up the others had already left, shit. Well, except for Tobi looking down at me like some basketball-headed vision. Double Shit. "Umm, do you have a reason for being two centimetres above my face?" I asked him, stepping backwards and readying my fist. "We have to go find Kyuubi monster guy!!" he said shrilly, taking my wrist and leading me in through the Konoha gates.

"Naruto's not a monster unless he's on a ramen low." I said, punching him in the face (again) to make him let go of me. "Ahh, Tobi is sowwy!" he whined at me, using his arms to protect his head, which, by the way, was barely visible. I ignored him however as I saw Goldilocks and Joy-chan behind a house somewhere looking into each other's eyes. 'Haha, moment ruining time'I said to myself as I snuck up behind Deidara and suddenly screamed "GIRLY GUY" as I jumped up behind him giving him a huge fright, and then running out of there with Joy-chan before he could fight back.

"C'mon Joy-chan, let's go back to the Uchiha District!!" I said excitedly to her, while she looked back at Deidara then started running along with me.

"K-Kairi, why are we suddenly going back….?" Joy-chan asked me nervously; maybe she was scared of what she would find. "Don't worry, don't worry! It's not like it's been destroyed or anything. Most of the furniture and decorations and stuff are gone, but the district's still there. Mainly because me and Sasuke made them promise not to get rid of it."

"Y-yeah….but the last time I was there, everyone was dead, I nearly died, it's….I just don't want to go…..I see that place in my nightmares!"

"All the better reason to go! It might help you get over it, stupid!" I yelled back, why I was yelling whilst she was whispering I didn't know. "The revival of our clan…" Joy-chan whispered; but I must have misheard her, was she planning future events with Deidara…? No. Über Creepy. I will NOT accept Deidara as my cousin-in-law. Wait. That would mean Deidara was cousins (in-law) with Itachi, too. Mwuhahahaha-*chokes*.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight (Joy-chan POV)

"Umm, are you ok Joy-chan?" my cousin asked me. We had just stopped in the Uchiha district and spotting my old house I suddenly went quiet and dropped to my knees, silent tears pouring down my face. "It's been so long…" I muttered to myself, wiping the tears away after a few minutes and looking at my cousin in the eye. I stood up and we ventured towards the house, the entire way there I kept visualising what the place looked like last time I was here. The blood. The bodies. My entire family dead. There were still some blood stains on the walls of my house. I turned towards Kairi and asked if I could go in by myself. She nodded while I entered through the creaking door, and I turned on the light into the front room of our house.

-Flashback from five years ago-

_I entered through the front room door after my first mission as a Jounin. The wind blowing my waist-length hair through my face.'_

-Flashback over-

Tonight I entered through the front door during one of my missions as an Akatsuki, the wind blowing my extremely short hair through my face.

I gain up the courage to take the first step into the house, the house that has been haunting me for the past five years. I continue walking until I found and turn the doorknob leading into the lounge room.

-Flashback-

_Absolutely exhausted I walk through the door into the living room, while my family sat eating there dinner I mutter a soft 'hi'. Refusing the food they were offering me I instead walked towards the kitchen, walking up the stairs to my bedroom._

-Flashback over-

The part I am most scared of, just five years ago that evening after my first mission as a Jounin, in this lounge room was the place my nightmare started. I close my eyes and step in, turning on the light.

I choke out a small scream as I see the lounge room, the bodies had been removed but the blood remained. Dried but just as evil looking. Not just ordinary blood, but blood that had caused my family to die. Blood that runs through my veins now.

-Flashback-

_I heard a noise in the night and curious to find out who made it I ran down the stairs, running into the kitchen. I scream loudly, my voice was piercing through my brain like a knife. I had to bite into my hand so hard I started bleeding so I could stop myself from screaming. My family, my whole family… Mum, dad, lying on the floor next to each other… My younger brother by the door… I hurried over to them. "Please be alive, please, please be alive…" I muttered to myself, crying over their silent unmoving bodies. It was hopeless though, they were gone. _

-Flashback over-

I start to cry silently again as I remember so vividly that night's events. I walk towards the spot my little brother Kutsuu was the night he died. The carpet was stained with blood, I had missed him so much. Despite who I was he always idolised me. He wanted to be more like me, he even changed his hair colour to match mine. He followed me around everywhere and worried about me when I was sad. I don't know how I've been managing these past five years without him comforting me and complimenting me when I was depressed.

I looked around on the floor, and saw a book inside another book he was reading. The smaller book, as soon as I saw the cover, I recognised as one of the Toad Sage's 'Make Out' Series of books which Kutsuu must've been hiding inside the one he was supposedly 'studying'. Unfortunately my little brother had a knack for liking these kinds of perverted things despite his really loyal attitude towards me.

Thinking about Kutsuu this much brought even more tears to my eyes, and tearing myself away from the spot he was murdered I ran up the stairs, not bothering to wipe away the tears now streaming down my face or quietening down my huge sobs from remembering anything about my tortured past. I reached the top and saw three different rooms. My parent's bedroom in front of me, Kutsuu's bedroom to the left and mine to the right

-Flashback-

"_Joy-chan, Joy-chan!" my brother started saying to me as I climbed up the stairs to get some rest. "Can you please help me practise some ninjutsu??" He asked. I looked back at the small six year old boy and apologised to him, saying that I was far too exhausted from the mission I had just been on. "It's ok Joy-chan! I'll just go and study from the book about Chakra we need to read for the academy!" He said happily, and ran down the stairs again._

-Flashback over-

"Little did I know that'd be the last time I ever saw him…" I thought to myself, wiping the tears from my eyes so I could decide which room to go into next.

Moving to the right, I opened the door into my room, exactly the same as it was last time…

-Flashback-

_I opened the door to my room, and stepped inside. I thought about finally testing the new ninjutsu I had been working on for the last year, but decided against it. I could do it tomorrow anyway… All I needed to do was test it out to see if it would work, but I could do that tomorrow… For now I just really needed to sleep, and moving towards the bed my tiredness really pressed down on me, allowing me to fall into a deep sleep the moment my head hit the pillow_

-Flashback end-

I had a look around in my room. You could barely see the walls as it had been filled up with so many pictures that I had drawn. The floor was wooden but had a black mat on it, and my bed had black covers. In one corner lay my desk, which I spent most the time in my room on. It was where I always drew my sketches, and studied for my new ninjutsu art on. And sure enough, lying in the middle of the black bench was a small, ragged doll.

It was about three inches tall and made of black yarn. It had stitched scars on it, and a small foam heart with fake blood seeping out of it. It's head took up about a third of its size, and it's eyes were a simple large purple stitched cross, and a black button. One of its arms where clutching the heart, and had two small golden bells on top.

It was no ordinary doll though; this was my prized possession, my number one technique for ninjutsu. It was a special voodoo doll that would sure enough, be able to kill the person I was attacking. I designed it and made it myself. It was quite simple. When I want to hurt someone with this, all I need to do was slice my skin and put my own blood on there, and blood of the person whom I was attacking. Unfortunately I also needed blood from someone close to me to put onto there. My voodoo doll also served another purpose, and without it my Mangekyou was useless.

'Well, I guess today I can finally test it…' I thought to myself, picking it up off the table and bringing it downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife off the table and sliced through my wrist with it. It hurt but I was used to it, so I put some of my blood onto the voodoo doll and started to walk towards were the blood from my family was. I didn't think it would work since it was dried, but I managed to separate the dried blood from the carpet using a jutsu I had learnt using my Sharingan. I now and the blood I needed from someone close to me (family), mine, and the person I'm using it against's blood (me). I went upstairs again and found a box of pins, and grabbing one of them I jabbed at the Voodoo doll's leg, and sure enough blood came pouring out of mine, even though no visible physical harm had been done to my leg. And looking at the voodoo doll I saw a miniature version of my blood coming out of its leg too.

I got the blood off the doll and used a cloth to stop my own leg bleeding, and knowing that it worked made me smile for the first time since we reached Konoha. Because if this part of the Voodoo doll works, then that surely meant that the other use it serves could work as well. I moved into my little brother's room and finding his brush, I grabbed I few bits of his hair and clutching the doll with me I climbed down the stairs again to find Kairi and go to the graveyard.

As I was looking around the Uchiha district, I came across the house that everyone thought no one lived in, but no one went near it for some reason.

My Uchiha friend

That sudden thought came to my head, my old friend. If he was really part of the Uchiha clan, he probably would've lived somewhere in this area. This might've been his house.

I entered through the door, and even though it had obviously not been lived in for years, it looked as if there might've been someone there. I walked up the stairs and saw a bedroom, labelled with his name, and I entered through. This must've been his house then…

I gasped and dropped my voodoo doll and the hairs when I looked into his mirror and thought I saw him looking back, but when I turned around all I saw was a picture of him. Feeling foolish, I picked up the hairs and the doll again and walked back down the stairs, knowing I had spent too long in here. One minute is one too many when it comes to the boy whom I had trusted but almost killed me.

As soon as I had closed the door behind me I turned around and jumped when I saw Kairi about 2 inches away from me.

"Hi! What were you doing in there?" she said, stepping backwards.

Instead I remained silent but simply asked , "Can we go to the Uchiha graveyard?"

She nodded her head confused and we walked out the door, and heading towards the graveyard. She asked me once again why I was holding some hair and a voodoo doll in my hands, and I explained to her what the voodoo doll was and how the scream of pain she heard earlier was from when I was testing it on myself.

"Oh my god, oh my god, that's so cool!" she said to me. "That's such a cool way to kill someone! Can I try it, can I try it?" she asked me excitedly, but I didn't answer as we were now just outside the gates into the graveyard. Kairi even became quiet herself, and I remembered that this was the place her own parents were buried as well. We looked up and down the aisles of tombstones, stopping every now and then when we saw the grave of someone we knew. Eventually we found a row of Toramizus. First was the names of Kairi's parents, were she stopped and looked down at them, and then were the names of my mother and father, and next to them I saw another tombstone labelled 'Toramizu Kutsuu', the one I had been looking for. I kneeled down at his grave, more hot tears pouring down my face as Kairi came towards me, looking at the grave and snapping me back to reality when she asked me "So is this all you wanted to come down here for?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, and when I opened them again Kairi was the first person ever to see my eyes in their Mangekyou form- a blood red back ground, with a black pupil and three black coloured shapes in the forms of blood droplets, with a thick line connecting each of them together into a triangle.

I tied the hairs from my brother around a small hook in the voodoo doll, and concentrating my chakra around it, when me and Kairi looked up again his grave had been replaced by an 11 year old boy with very messy black hair with purple streaks in it, wearing a daggy red singlet and gold-coloured shorts. As soon as I saw him I leapt up and hugged him, whispering to him "I missed you so much, Kutsuu…"

I let go of him he asked, "Joy-chan?"

I nodded and he hugged me this time, but when he let go he looked confused. "Umm, Joy-chan, why is- what is- where is- what's happening?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S FREAKING NECROMANCY!!!! HOW THE HELL?!' Kairi yelped in shock, gaining Kutsuu's attention easily. "W-whoa…Sis…"

I explained to both him and Kairi what had just happened. "My Mangekyou ability, I can bring people back to life… Bring them back to the age they would be if they never died… But it only works once per person, and I can only do it if I have some of their hair tied around my voodoo doll for it to work."

"I- I've been dead?" Kutsuu asked. "Oh, of course… All I can remember is turning around to see mama and papa screaming and falling down to the ground, and then a sudden flash of red and my life swam before my eyes… What happened to mama and papa, could you revive them to? Who had killed me?"

I answered that Itachi had, and that he had killed the entire clan including our parents. Just then however there was some noise a fair distance away in the graveyard so we decided we better leave to find Deidara and Tobi again, bringing Kutsuu with us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine (Kutsuu POV)

Ok, so, this is weird… Seeing as you know, I've been dead and rotting inside a grave for the past five years after was murdered and now brought back to life.

Ok, you may be getting confused, so here's the story thus far- In the first chapter of this series was the introduction to all the main characters. They were all deciding on a new member to recruit and stuff, and my sister Joy-chan suggested recruiting our cousin Kairi. Deidara (whom Joy-chan likes), Tobi and she set out to Konoha to find her, and after much discussion she decided to join. By about chapter four when Kairi, Joy-chan, Deidara and Tobi all got back to the Akatsuki base, Pein (the leader) said that if Kairi could beat Deidara in a fight, she could join. Fortunately in the next chapter she did, much to the dislike of Deidara. (By the way Deidara and Kairi basically hate each other). Then Kairi's old team mates found out she had joined the Akatsuki and she got replaced by a new ninja called Akira, who is, by the way, a very psychotic little weirdo. Mind you I'm not much different. Ok, so then Kairi and Tobi are asked to go back to Konoha to spy on the Naruto and get some information on him seeing as he holds the nine tailed fox. Deidara and Joy-chan tag along in the mean time and when they get there Kairi drags Joy-chan along to the Uchiha district, seeing as they were two of the last of the Uchiha blood seeing as their entire family was slaughtered by Itachi (including me). When they got there however Joy-chan went into her own house without Kairi, wanting to go in there for the first time in 5 years since her entire family left her forever. When she got to her room she found her old voodoo doll she made herself to use for her jutsu stuff, and seeing as it also allows her to use her Mangekyou ability she came into my old room and took some of my hairs, and walking down to the graveyard were I was buried with Kairi she tied them around the voodoo doll. Ok, so here's the confusing part (and also the best part seeing as this is where I come in)- she managed to revive me! But now I've missed out on five years of my life seeing as I died when I was six, but brought back to the age I would be if I never died, so I am now eleven. Apparently her Mangekyou ability is to be able to bring others back to life. I know, epic awesomeness, right?

Anyway, that's all that's happened in the story thus far, so let's continue…

Me, Joy-chan and Kairi all left the Uchiha district together, the sun starting to rise up over the trees and houses in the village. I was still really dizzy and confused by the fact I suddenly went from being a rotting skeleton in a grave to a live boy, 5 years older than I was the last time I was alive. Despite my usually hyperactive and fun side, today I was being unusually quiet.

Just as we were about to leave the district however, a kinda cute flat-chested girl and a weird guy with a basketball like mask came running towards us.

"Where have you two been!" the girl said annoyed in a surprisingly deep tone, not acknowledging the fact that I was also there yet. "Where dya think, dumbass?" Kairi replied annoyed. I forgot how she always used to be, I was always careful not to piss her off… "Umm, why were you guys here actually?" flat-chest asked.

This time my sister spoke. "We- we came to see our old district, Deidara no Danna"

As soon as Deidara looked towards her, her own face had softened. 'this Deidara girl must be leso…' I thought to myself.

"Uh, danna?" she muttered quietly, then regaining her voice and her train of thought she continued to say more loudly "WHAT!? You guys are Uchihas!? But I HATE all Uchihas!!"she probably shouldn't have said that though seeing as Joy-chan had instantly started sobbing at those words. Deidara hadn't noticed however, but I was beginning to not like this girl. Anyone who made my awesome sister cry was no friend of mine.  
"We're a branch off the Uchiha's. We're Toramizus dumbass, can't you remember?" Kairi said, frustrated. Deidara then finally saw that my sister was crying her heart and soul out, and then instantly quietened down and came to the conclusion, "Ok, I hate all Uchihas but not Toramizus. I didn't know that you had Sharingan, Joy-chan."

She was trying to distract my sister from crying, and it worked successfully as the tears had stopped, however she only nodded towards the ground as she was refusing to lift up her head.

"Duh, where have you been girly guy!?" Kairi shouted at him. Finally it was my turn to speak. "What the fuck, you're a guy now?!!" I shouted at the guy who I had been thinking was just a flat-chested girl for the last five minutes. Urg! I just realised I was thinking a_ guy_ was cute. He turned towards me with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. I didn't really make the best first impression I guess.

"Who the heck is this weird guy?" he asked the two girls, pointing towards me. However as soon as he said that, Joy-chan broke down into tears again. Kairi was left to answer him instead.

"This is Kutsuu. Joy-chan's little brother. Joy-chan not only has Sharingan but has Mangekyou too. She can revive people. Simple enough?" she said mockingly. I could see Deidara and Kairi didn't get along the best.

"Whatever," he replied coldly, "let's just go and do the task we were set now, rather than taking long field trips and sightseeing. C'mon guys, c'mon Tobi"

He turned around and looking everywhere, the guy with the basketball mask called Tobi had disappeared.

"Dammit" Deidara muttered to himself. He wandered out of the district, and leaving the place where I had died, I followed the last two members of my family out with Deidara.

We wandered around Konoha for a while, trying to search for him but he hadn't turned up. By the time the sun had risen fully he was still nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he was somewhere in the Uchiha district?" I offered up hopefully. "Why would he be there? We're continuing searching, un."

But luckily Joy-chan and Kairi thought that he might be so they went running towards there, and Deidara was left with no choice but to follow them with me.

My guess was right seeing as soon as we got there we saw Tobi hiding behind a house, watching six people. Four of them were probably around Kairi's age, and the other two were adults.

We sneaked up to Tobi, and whispered to him asking why he was here. He replied that he found the nine tails, and we started spying on him along with Tobi.

"So you say you heard some noise here and came to investigate?" the silver-haired adult hiding most of his face with a blue mask asked the pink haired girl.

"Yes Kakashi sensei, I heard a scream coming from the Uchiha district, even if it was kinda soft it was still easily heard in the quiet of night. When I got here no one was here, but doors were open and lights were on in that house over there, and in Kairi's house. I got Naruto, Sai and Akira and came back here-…"

As soon as she mentioned the girl Akira, Kairi jumped up and charged towards them shouting "How dare you have already replaced me! It was years before you replaced Sasuke with Sai!!! What gives!? Is it cus you think Sasuke looks good? It can't be that because we look pretty much the same! Wait, I knew it! You're gay aren't you Naruto!!? Aren't you!!?"

Joy-chan jumped up and tried to stop Kairi, with me, Tobi and Deidara following behind her. "K-Kairi, please, no…" my sister muttered.

"Kairi!!" Naruto shouted at her angrily, "What the fuck are you doing here!? How dare you abandon us!!! AND I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!!"

"You…" she said grimly, quivering with anger and glaring at Akira. "Yeep!" she squealed, hiding behind Naruto. "Naru-chan, help me!"

"God, you're useless!' he shouted, getting ready to fight, "And DON'T call me Naru-chan"

Instantly all hell broke loose. Kairi started fighting Naruto, trying to get past him so she could get started on Akira, who was trembling weakly behind Naruto. Then Joy-chan was about to start helping Kairi when pink-haired started fighting her. The silver-haired and black-haired adults stepped in to help the others but were then stopped by Deidara, who started going about undefeatable 'art' or something like that.

I, personally, was acting quite like Akira myself; hiding behind my sister and trying not to get hurt while watching the other's fight.

My attention was first moved towards Kairi fighting Naruto. Mind you as soon as I looked towards them I saw 5 different Kairis and 5 different Narutos. I turned on my Sharingan as to see properly what was going on. THIS WAS SO MUCH COOLER THAN AT THE ACADEMY!!~

I saw the Kairis doing a wind jutsu, blasts of strong winds being sent towards the different Narutos while he tried to dodge while at the same time throwing shuriken at her clones. One of the Narutos managed to successfully burst one of the Kairi clones with a kunai, but in the moment it took him to do that Kairi managed to burst two of his clones. She made about 4 new ones, a total of eight, while Naruto made about ten more, a total of 13. Then Kairi made seven more, to equal 15, and then Naruto made 20, then Kairi made 25... *yawn*

I think this wasn't a fight, just merely a contest as to who can make the most clones. Although by the time they had both reached having around 50 each, they stopped making new ones, although the area was now flooded with Kairi and Naruto clones. Seeing as there were so many however, both the shinobi couldn't control them to the best of ability and many poofed away. They continued fighting and fighting until only the original Kairi and Naruto were left, and seeing as they had used up basically all their chakra, they were left with using weaponry and taijutsu to hurt each other. Luckily for Kairi, this was what she was an expert in. Also knowing Kairi, she was quite a surprise and still managed to muster up 4 more clones to make 5 Kairis in total again. Using these they all super kicked Naruto hard in the face, nearly knocking him out. Mind you with all the chaos over these two, I got confused and instead turned over to my sister's fight.

The pink haired girl (whose name I think is Sakura) started going all crazy shit on my sister, trying to punch every bit she could see on her. I hated seeing my sister hurt like this so I tried to help her, but as soon as I stepped in Sakura nearly hit me, and even though she missed it was still enough to make me dizzy and fall over. My sister seeing how this girl had hurt me, instantly started going fierce and trying her best to fight back. She started dodging the attacks and attempted using her Genjutsu and voodoo doll to help her.

Taking out a kunai, she cut along her own arm and blood poured out as she screamed in pain, dodging the confused Sakura's attack again, she squeezed some of the blood onto the voodoo doll. I knew however that she also needed someone close to her's blood as well, as she was telling me how the doll worked while we were searching for Tobi. I took at my own kunai and cut a little along the back of my arm. "Joy-chan!" I squealed, holding out my arm. "Take some of my blood!"

The look on her face told me she hadn't wanted me to hurt myself for her, but she gratefully took it and wiped it on the voodoo doll, and I bandaged up the wound tight enough it would stop bleeding. Then she grabbed hers again and the next time Sakura came in for a punch Joy-chan managed to cut through pink-haired-girl's arm and some of the droplets of blood fell onto the black yarn doll.

Joy-chan then took one out of the five needles already stuck in the doll, and stabbed it hard in the arm and twice in the legs.

The second that had happened, blood came pouring out of every spot Joy-chan had stabbed, only on Sakura's body. Punching my arm in the air I cheered for my sis. Although despite the amount of blood she was losing, Sakura didn't get brought down much by this, but instead managed to kick the doll out of my sisters hands and sent it flying into who knows where.

Without the doll she was then resorted to using her Genjutsu abilities.

"Bringer of darkness no jutsu!" she said out loud to herself, forming a hand sign. Seeing as it was Genjutsu however, only visible on the opponent, I did not see what was happening to Sakura. Although it was pretty easy to guess when it looked like when the little brat couldn't see anything around her. She started flailing her fists in the air, trying to hit Joy-chan but wasn't successful. About half a minute later however, Joy-chan stopped to see how Deidara was doing, when Sakura finally made contact and so fiercely that she was knocked out cold.

"Noo!" I shouted, running towards my sister, but thankfully the blood loss eventually got to Sakura and she fell weak to the ground, and while she wasn't unconscious, she was still too weak to move.

I heard a huge scream of pain coming from Kairi's and Naruto's fight and I quickly turned my head towards them, only to find my excellent-at-fighting cousin had been stabbed hardly in the back by a windmill shuriken in the hands of that horrible Naruto.

Kairi took it out of her back, shuddering with the pain, but with most of her energy left managed to throw it back at Naruto, who only just missed being able to dodge it, when it grazed and wounded one side of his leg. Kairi fell to her knees, and although she was alive and still conscious she was very weak, and Deidara and Tobi seeing that Joy-chan was knocked out and Kairi weak, decided to leave their fight and with Deidara holding Joy-chan in his arms, and Tobi carrying Kairi they left the scene together, with me quickly finding Joy-chan's voodoo doll and following them behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasori's POV

"Huh? What the-? Who are you?!" I shouted, waking up with a start. There was a girl with bright red hair standing above me, about waist-length and kinda messy, but cute too… She looked bored and impatient.

"I'm Asuna, now c'mon, we're moving." She said snappily. She lifted me up and hoisted me over her shoulder, like a lumberjack resting his axe on his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down, brat!" I shouted at her, but she kept on walking. "I said PUT ME DOWN!!"

She dropped me harshly on the sand, and started walking on without me. I tried to get up but I couldn't walk, my legs wouldn't allow me to. "Where's Hikaru? Wait, aren't I supposed to be dead?" I asked her wonderingly. "Duh." She replied, now about 15 feet in front of me.

"Then how come I'm alive?" I asked, still lying on the ground. She came back and walked towards me, not saying a word. She then took my arm off and started knocking me on the head with it. "Hello? Anybody home? I thought that'd be obvious!" she said mockingly and annoyingly. "Give me my arm back, brat!" I shouted. She reattached it then grabbing my other arm she started dragging me along the ground. "So tell me why I'm alive." I demanded from her. "Fine, idiot. You're alive because I revived you, Kapeesh?" Asuna said impatiently. "That still doesn't explain why I'm alive." I said grumpily.

"Urg! You're so annoying!" she said angrily, dropping me on the ground again. "Oof! You HAVE to stop doing that!" I shouted at her, rubbing my head.

"Ok, so, you were dead, right? Still with me? Then that idiot Kankuro turned you into one of his puppets because you destroyed all his"-

"Wait, what! I was turned into a puppet for someone else's purposes!" I shouted at her, my throat was getting hoarse. She took my arm off and started thing me on the head with it again. "Ummm, duh! Where have you been since you died!?" she said mockingly, keeping my arm and putting it into her long brown cloak. "Ummm, dead?" I said impatiently. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So anyway, I fought Kankuro and got you off him and revived you seeing as I found your heart, attached it to you and healed it, right? And I know you may be thinking that it would be impossible seeing as your no-brain is very limited, but I've been making a new jutsu these last five years and used it on you. Now do you want me to go even simpler for you?"

I scowled at her, I hated this 'Asuna' girl more and more with every word she said. "Fine, whatever. Just tell me why my legs won't work."

"What? And have you run away from me? I need you for something." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was ready to kill this girl. But I guess she did revive me…

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me along the sand again. I was frustrated but I guess there was nothing I could do about it.

After about a few hours of walking along she dropped me on the ground and sat down herself. I took this as a chance to finally have a good look at her.

"What? Why is your hair suddenly white now? Wasn't it red?" I asked her astonished. "Ummm, duh? My hair turns red near blood." She replied annoyingly, once again like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She took out a lunch out from the inside of her long cloak. As she started eating it, (precooked fried rice and vegetables) I had a good look at her. Her hair was now a ghost-white, and still quite messy. Her eyes were a bright yellow, and she had slits for pupils, like a hawks. She was wearing a very long brown cloak that wasn't buttoned up, and covered up a bit past her chin, like the Akatsuki uniform. She had a tight maroon coloured shirt, and a knee-length dark brown skirt, with a knee-high pair of black boots. She looked a LOT like a pirate, especially with her black band that covered her forehead and left eye. She was wearing her forehead protector lay hanging around her waist.

"You're from Sunagakure?" I asked her. "And what's with the eye-patch pirate girl?"

"Oh, so you agree it looks good do me?" she replied joking. "Yeah right! But what's underneath it?"

She grabbed the black band and asked me "So do you really want to see underneath it?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really really sure?" She was practically cacking herself laughing by now

"Yes!" I was fuming

"Are you really really really sure?"

"YES!!"

"Are you absolutely positively sure?

"GOD DAMMIT I'M SURE OK??"

"Are you sure about that?"

I just glared at her, angrier than I ever remember being. She finally lifted it off her head and what I saw made me realise I wasn't all that sure I wanted to see. It was basically a huge gaping hole in her skull in which I could see her brain through the other side, there were bits of nerves from her body falling out and strings of skin were beginning patching up the around the inside of the dark gaping hole in her brain looking like someone had found a spider web and coated around the sides of the hole with it. It reminded me how disgusting the human body was and luckily with my art I could escape that. "Urg… Please put down your patch again…" I choked out; looking at it was truly sickening.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really sure?"

"Not this again…"

"Are you really really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really really really sure?"

"YES!!"

"Are you absolutely positively sure?

"GOD DAMMIT I'M SURE OK??"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You are so damn annoying ya know?"

She ignored me, pulling down her patch and continued eating. I had a look at her food, it looked quite yummy. "Umm, you know I am a bit hungry too…" I said to her, clutching were my stomach would be. "Aww, poor diddums." She said to me sarcastically and mockingly. "But I thought puppets didn't need food?" I glared at her, still clutching around my waist. Although just as soon as I mentioned that I wanted food, she seemed to think it was the best thing in the world. "Mmmm! This is _sooo_ yummy!" she said, licking her lips, eating it slowly and savouring all the flavours. "Want some? Oh, wait, I'm human so why would I give away a life source to someone who doesn't need it?"

"Fuck you!" I shout at her annoyed. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you." Asuna said, waggling her eyebrows. If I had a human body I would've blushed, but luckily didn't so I just glared at her, cursing the fact I still only had one arm and legs that didn't work. She had also had disabled all my weapons, so I couldn't use those. I wondered where she would be taking me. Once she had finished her rice, about half an hour later, I asked her. "Back to the Akatsuki, I thought that's where you wanted to be, right?" she replied. "But before that I need to get something from you."

"What?" I asked her stiffly. "How to make human puppets. I had left my home over 15 years ago, to strengthen my puppeteering skills. Once I had found out about you however, you became my new target. I need to find out how to make human puppets, and then I plan on joining the Akatsuki." She replied. "And what makes you think I'm going to tell you after how you've acted towards me?" I say to her. "I thought you'd say that, so obviously I have a Plan B"

She stared into my eyes and did a hand sign. Looking into her eyes, I fell into a sort of trance. Everything felt dizzy and a blur, and memories were swirling around me, but I couldn't take note of anything because it was all so hazy. After a few minutes I snapped back to reality. She looks at me with an innocent smile saying 'thanks!!~' happily. She could tell from my look I didn't know what she was on about so she explained. "I just searched through your memories finding the one I needed. And, might I say, you died from that _Sakura_ girl. She's 15 and a weakling!"

"WHAT! You just searched through ALL my memories!?! And now you know how to make human puppets, you IDIOT!!" I shouted at her, raging. I went on for a few more minutes, while she sighed and acted bored, pretending to look at a fake watch she had on her wrist. GOD, was she SO annoying! Once I had finally given up, I sat down in a huff and she came over and reattached my arm for some reason. I was about to fight her but she gave a look at me that could curdle milk. "Use this gift wisely. Don't try and fight me because face it, you'll lose. You have no weapons as I've still left them disabled, you're legs still aren't working, you're still weak because you've been dead for ages and because you haven't had anything to eat, and let's face it, you'd be fighting _me_."

'Hmm, I wonder who's fault it is I haven't eaten in ages and that my weapons and legs don't work' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. Although she had a point with the fact I had no weapons and that I was in a weak state.

We packed up and continued walking until it got dark, neither of us saying a word. We camped for the night and my feelings for her softened slightly as I saw her sleeping peacefully, petting a pet hawk that she had summoned around evening. Even though I hated to admit it, she did look cute as she was breathing in and out slowly, so peacefully it was as if she had never been so frustrating and annoying earlier today.

Suddenly realising what I was thinking I shook my head and cursed myself for thinking such thoughts, and started thinking instead about how the rest of the Akatsuki would act when I came in there, alive, with this new weird girl. Actually, I was more curious as to how Asuna would act with anyone in the Akatsuki. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara (if he was still alive), Kakuzu, Hidan and all the rest. I missed those guys. I wondered if I would be partnered with Deidara again. Urg, his 'un's' and 'Danna's' and 'art' annoyed me. I wish he would give it a break, art is eternal beauty, not a 'boom'. But just thinking about puppets made me remember Asuna, I turned to face her again, watching her peacefully as I fell into a deep sleep.

"C'mon, wake up Sasori!" Asuna yelled at me, although a bit more nicely then she had always yelled at me the day before. As soon as I opened my eyes Asuna grabbed my arms and lifted me over her shoulder again. I grumbled but I didn't retaliate. She must have been strong, this girl, though to be able to keep on lifting me up over her shoulder with great ease. We continued walking for ages, and this time with general conversation. She seemed to be quite interesting; she was quite like me in fact. She was (on average) calm and emotionless. It's just that when she got annoyed she was very mean. She was always the 'leader' in everything, never following someone around, but usually working on her own. She was also quite a gifted puppeteer, but not as good as me.

At about noon we were approaching the Akatsuki base, a lot sooner then I would've expected.

"So how are you certain that you'll be able to join the Akatsuki?" I asked her. "Trust me, they will. And if not then I'll just show them _why_ they should." Asuna replied with a laugh. "Ok, but just _try_ not to kill anyone." I said innocently. "Aww, but that won't be any fun." She said.

We continued talking for a while and soon enough we reached the front doors. I was about to see my old organisation again. Unfortunately I was still swung over Asuna's shoulder so that wouldn't make for best first impressions. She kicks down the fake wall, making a hole large enough to walk through easily in it. 'That took a lot of time to make…' I thought to myself. 'And _I _was the one who made it!'

She waited a few seconds, and then we entered together, with most of the Akatsuki gathered around to find out who made the noise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Kairi's POV)

Fortunately the ride home from Konoha was a lot quicker than usual, as Joy-chan managed to convince Deidara easily to make one of his clay birds. All she had to do was say the word 'art'. Mind you it was hard for five people to fit on there, and Kutsuu had to hold on to a foot much to the dislike of Joy-chan. As we were approaching the base however I wondered what Pein would think when we came back with no information. I would've failed my first mission and it would've all been Deidara's fault! I don't know how, but it was totally his fault!

As soon as we reached the mountains and started descending towards the ground, we all saw a person right there, and instead we entered through a different area in the wall, and ran to were the hole was to see a pretty girl with long-white hair stepping in, although when she noticed Joy-chan it suddenly turned bright red. "WHAT THE FUCK!!?" I shouted, but everyone ignored me.

Instead she dumped the load which she was carrying over her shoulder onto the floor, and said annoyingly "Here, I fixed your little puppet/sex toy, whatever he is, can I join now?"

Looking down at the thing on the floor I then saw a person whom I THOUGHT I had killed ages ago, Sasori of the Red Sand.

The entire Akatsuki was gathered around, and everyone was just gawping, utterly surprised. Sitting up, and rubbing his head were it had been knocked, he glared at the girl muttering "I really, really hate you, you know?"

Ignoring him, she asked again "So, can I join? I'm not gonna wait here forever"

I looked towards Pein who was just as surprised as the rest of us, even though he wasn't really showing it, who nodded his head still staring at Sasori.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I KILLED YOU SASORI!! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! I KILLED YOU GODDAMNIT!!! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT!! I SAW YOU DIE!! AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT GIRL'S THERE HAIR RED!! THAT'S JUST CREEPY SHIT!! I'LL KILL YOU AGA-…."

"Do you ever shut up?" the girl and Sasori said simultaneously. And then I went all fuming in a corner, crossing my arms. Sasori was still on the floor and to release a bit more of my anger I pushed Deidara into him, so he landed on top, although quickly sitting upright again he stared at his 'danna'.

"D-danna, un?" Deidara muttered to Sasori. "Deidara?" he muttered back, and both went into a huge hug while eyes popped out everywhere from everyone else, and I whipped out my camera. Taking photos from every angle. "Yep, that's it, keep it there! Lovely! Put a bit more 'oomph' into it, now, yep, that's good!"

Although now the white/red haired girl said "What the fuck? Why is my hair red?" And then moved closer to each person, and as soon as she moved near Joy-chan it absolutely flamed red, almost like it was on fire. "Ok, I think you may have a little blood problem with this crying girl here." She said, pointing towards my cousin as Deidara and Sasori finally both let go. Joy-chan looked towards the floor and the girl moved away from her, her hair whitening as she went further and further away.

"Oh my gosh! You're hair is so cool!" a squeaky voice shouted from next to me, and turning around I saw Kutsuu jumping up and down. "How does it turn red??"

Then, everyone in the Akatsuki had just noticed the weird eleven year old in their base all of a sudden whom none of them except us four knew.

Then another squeaky voice, home to Tobi, then asked her "What's your name? Where are you from? Why are you eyes all creepy? Why were you carrying Sasori-chan like that? Do you realise your hand was over his butt? Do you like him? Are you guys going to kiss? Can Tobi be the flower girl? Tobi wants to be the flower girl! Wait, then Deidara will be sad because _he_ can't marry Sasori!! How old are you? What are your hobbies? What jutsu do you use? Can Tobi see it? Are you more powerful then Sasori? What is your personality? Do you like kitties? Do you like WAFFLES? What's your favourite colour? Have you ever killed someone? How did you revive Sasori? I thought he was dead!!!" and at that the psychotic little weirdo broke down into momentary tears.

"O-ok then?" she said, just as confused as the rest of us. "Ok, so here are the answers to your questions. Firstly, my hair turns red when I'm near blood, and almost flames red when I kill someone. My name is Akashiro Asuna. I am from the village hidden in the sand, Sunagakure. I was just born with eyes exactly like a hawks, but I like it that way, because hawks are my favourite animal. I was carrying puppet guy like that because he asked me to-…"

"What the fuck, no I didn't!" Sasori interrupted, while Asuna continued. "I reckon he's ok, but I don't like him like that. We are NOT going to kiss. We are NOT going to marry. You can be the flower girl at your funeral if you want. Deidara is obviously gay-…"

"NO I'M NOT, IDIOT!!" Deidara interrupted, as Asuna continued once again. "I am 27. I enjoy killing people. I am a puppeteer. You can see me fight if you want, although you probably won't live to tell the tale. I'm probably not as good a puppeteer as Sasori, but close to. My personality, let's see… I'm basically calm and emotionless, although I get annoyed easily and when that happens you better watch out cus I will NOT hold back killing you. I am merciless on the enemy and any chance I get to fight, I will. I don't like kitties. I guess waffles are ok, I guess… I like blood-red colours. I have killed MANY people. I revived Sasori cus I am a healer and I make my own jutsus. Most of the jutsus I use are my own ones. And he was dead. Done yet? Or are there more questions?"

She looked around at each of us. Some impressed at her obsession for killing, other's quite scared. As for me, I was annoyed.

"Hey! How come she gets to join just like that without having to fight someone like me and Joy-chan did!" I shouted at Pein.

"Because you two didn't look quite like people strong enough for the Akatsuki. For you I'm still thinking about. You're back from you're first mission right? Did you actually get any information?" Pein said to me blankly.

I crossed my arms, infuriated, and Pein then turned back to hawk-girl. "You can be Sasori's partner."

"WHAT!!?" Deidara shouted enraged at me, holding a photo in his hands. "I swear I'm gonna blow this up!!"

"That's fine, I have 20 other copies." I smiled.

He was looking at one of the pictures I had printed and photoshopped and added hearts to. The one with him and Sasori hugging.

"DAMN YOU!! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!! NOTHING CAN BEAT MY ART!!" he shouted towards me, mind you at that moment Joy-chan came walking towards us.

"Danna, Pein wants us to go to Konoha to get information from the nine tails again, and this time to try not to get into any fights." she muttered, her head lowering. I blinked. "Oh. But _he_ started it! It was _Deidara's_ fault, I swear, really Joy-chan!"

"What!" Deidara exclaimed in outrage "How is it _my _fault?!"

"It......it wasn't either of your faults....." Joy-chan whispered. "It was probably mine, so-"

"NO IT WASN'T!!!!" both of us yelled. "Actually, hang on, yeah, if you say so." I added onto the end, only to receive a withering glare from Deidara capable of killing lower life-forms.

"I'm guessing this mission is going to be a long one."


	12. Chapter 12

Through the streets, my long black hair flowing in the wind. The dark black and purple locks flying into my eyes, blocking my vision. I brushed them out of the way; and the first thing I saw was the people of Konoha staring at me; none of them were attacking as none of them must have been shinobi. They recognised my existence for I still donned my Akatsuki robe, they were too fearful of my power if they were, in fact, shinobi. Deidara and I had long since split up; we felt that searching for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would be easier if we were in two separate parties. But I only agreed with him to avoid conflict. I wanted to be with Deidara, but I wanted to stay on his good side even more.

The Jinchuuriki was elusive prey; I had seen him several times but every time he had disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to my disappointment. I had to capture him; to impress Deidara and prove my worth to the rest of Akatsuki.

My hair had been over my right eye; now my cousin had insisted that I cut it so not only did I have full visibility but the scar from all those years ago when I had tried to gouge my eye out to kill myself was fully visible. I never wanted Deidara to see that. But he had, and he seemed genuinely concerned about me. It would, however, stay there forever. Another little souvenir of my oddness and uniqueness.

A sudden ringing emanated from my pocket; the mobile that Kairi had insisted I bring was the obvious culprit. I sighed, and pulled it out in frustration. What could she want, now of all times? Pressing the "Call" button, I said regretfully: 'Hi, Kairi. What?'

'**You could be a little more pleased to hear me. Anyway, is Kutsuu with you? He left this fucking note saying he was gonna follow you. He'd better be with you, or I am going to fucking-'**

'What do you _mean _he was going to follow us?!' My voice filled with panic. If he'd been caught...then...

'**Exactly that. That little retard, he is sooo fucking **_**dead**_**, I swear I will-'**

'I'm going to try and find him. You search the base, make sure if he isn't still there.'

'**I'm not **_**at**_** the base, remember?! I'm with Tobi, we're trying to get Naruto's old medical records. I only know about it because Sasori called me to tell me. That little fuck-'**

I pressed the "end call" button, cutting Kairi off mid-swear. Kutsuu....how could he? He could get hurt. I moved quickly through the street, calling out to Kutsuu in despair. How could he do this to me? 'Kutsuu! Where are you?' I called; but so softly that he might not have heard me anyway. 'Kutsuu! Are you there?' I tried again desperately.

'Joy-chan?' The voice cut through everything; not just because it was calling my name but because it was familiar, and it wasn't Kutsuu, Deidara, Tobi or Kairi. I hadn't heard that voice for years; but it was impossible. Was I hearing things...? 'It is you.'

Fear filled my body, paralysing me, but I managed to work up the courage to turn around. What I saw filled me with both fear and happiness, but it _just wasn't __**possible**_. 'Ahh....ahh....n-no...' I stepped backwards, fear taking a greater hold of me. 'But it is you.....Joy!' The boy that stood before me was perhaps a year older than myself, his eyes bore into mine and I could feel myself slowly, freezing up. _Not possible_. His thin black hair showed his eyes clearly, the sharingan that was a trait of his clan filled them. These same eyes had made him try to kill me....

'It's not.....you can't.....' I couldn't bring myself to finish a single sentence. I could see him moving forwards, towards me, but everything around us was unreal and seemed fake; my tears were blurring my vision yet I could see _him_ perfectly.....

He grabbed my hand and I would've pulled away but I couldn't. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, I felt like I couldn't breathe and I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care about any of that. What I cared about was that my friend, my old best friend, who was _supposed_ to be dead, wasn't and was here.

Suddenly, he kissed me, soft and warm lips pressed against mine, I flinched but didn't try to pull away. Because, deep down, I knew I was enjoying it. No-one had ever kissed me before. No-one had ever wanted to kiss me before. Who would want to kiss a little, crying, blood obsessed emo kid? Finally I managed to pull away, tears building up again. I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. 'N-no....' I whispered. 'Why.....Minami....'

I turned around, twisting on my foot and fled up the road, salty tears spilling out onto my cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Minami's POV

I watched sadly as Joy spun on her heel and raced up the road, away from me. Why was she so scared, so upset? I thought she'd be happy to see me, at least....

And that uniform. The uniform belonged to Akatsuki, I recognised that much. 'So, Joy's in Akatsuki, huh?' I mused, starting to walk up the street. 'That....that's the last thing I thought would happen.' But despite the confusion around the Akatsuki thing, there was the fact of _why_ I was here. I died. I killed myself, by stabbing a kunai into my chest, choking on my blood as my heartbeat stopped. And not only was I not nine anymore, I was now a healthy twenty year old, in body and mind. What was going on?

I stopped walking, seeing the familiar pattern of the Akatsuki uniform just in front of me. A girl....long black hair, but it was tied up in a high ponytail, and blue streaks ran through it as opposed to purple. Recognition flitted through me. I knew her. Joy-chan's little cousin....also my cousin, in a way. Toramizu Kairi. She had always been the sweetest little girl you could ever find. Although I only knew her when she was one and two years of age, I recognised her.

I raced forward, and grabbed her by the wrist. 'Kairi!' She flinched, and turned around. 'What the-?! Fuck!' I blinked. 'Huh?'

'GET LOST!!' she yelled, her fist flew through the air and slammed into my jaw. The pain was immediate, immense pain as I could feel the bones cracking. Blood poured from my gums as I looked at her in shock. 'Kairi? What-'

'Didn't you hear me?! Get lost!!' she yelled again, raising her fist. 'Wait! Kairi! It's me!' No sign of recognition at all, and I could see that she was building up chakra in her fist. Should I be hit by this one, I probably _would_ die. Again. 'Minami!' she froze, fist hovering centimetres from my face. 'Mi....nami?' Kairi whispered. 'Minami....sounds...familiar....' I smiled. 'Yeah, Minami! I'm Joy-chan's friend!'

'Minami...yeah, I know you....but...you died.....fuck!' Kairi disappeared in a puff of smoke, or at least, her shadow clone did. I recognised it as soon as she released it. 'You mean....a _shadow clone_ just about broke my jaw?' I muttered, massaging it. 'Damn, she's strong now.'

Kairi's POV

I could feel one of my shadow clones disappearing, new information that it had collected flowed into me like a dam being released. 'Mm....No Naruto....huh? No!' Deidara, who was standing next to me, looked at me in exasperation. 'What, is the ramen shop doing a special that you can't go to?'

'Besides that! Where's Joy-chan?!' I scrambled to my feet, digging through my pockets as to find my phone. 'What? What happened?' Deidara walked over to me calmly, peering over my shoulder as I typed in Joy's number. 'Never you mind!' I yelled.

'Joy? Joy-chan? You there?' I asked into the phone.

'**K-Kairi? What is it? D-did you find....Kut...suu?' ** Even though it was only over the phone, I could tell that she was crying, trying to hold back tears.

'Yeah. He's with Tobi. I met up with Deidara, and I got the files. But never mind that! One of the clones I sent out to find Naruto found some guy who said he was Minami!'

'**Y-yeah....I met him....'**

'Seriously, who would pretend to be Minami?'

'**He...wasn't pretending. Somehow, Minami must have been revived.' **

'Fuck! That's fucking creepy! How the fuck…!?'

'**I… I don't know. I think it has something to do with me… Perhaps, when I revived Ku… Kutsuu, I revived Mi…nami too…'**

'Suck shit! So what happened? How did you meet up with him?'

'**He… he saw and then… and then he grabbed me and…'**

I put it onto loudspeaker just then, I could tell what she was about to say and I NEEDED Deidara to hear it and see his face.

'…**and he kissed me…'**

'FUCK THAT BASTAAARD!!' Deidara shouted from next to me, running out of the room in my house, probably ready to use 'invincible art' on that guy, and so I chased out after Deidara, hanging up the phone, because, well, why would I ever resist a fight?

We ran out to the place I remember my clone had been, but Minami had left. 'Dammit! I wanted to see a fight!!' I pouted, but Deidara wasn't ready to give up just yet. He started running bout the place searching for him when instead we ran into Joy who was crying by the walls of her house in the Uchiha district. Why she was crying when her friend whom she loved and missed so much came back and kissed her? I have no idea; she's just weird that way. 'Umm, Joy-chan, if it makes you feel any better I think I broke his jaw so he won't be kissing you anytime soon.' I laughed. She mustered up a small smile but was still crying. I turned towards Deidara now, it was time for some cousin-to-cousin chat. 'Move it Girly-guy, don't you have somewhere else to be?'

He protested but left in the end, much to the dislike of Joy, but aw well, you win some you lose some. 'So, you ok Joy?' I asked her, when she had finally stopped crying. 'I feel like I've entirely betrayed Deidara… I don't think you know this, but I am in love with him…' I tried to hide my laughing. 'Yeah, I already knew. Almost everyone does. You're not the best at hiding it.' and with that a small laugh managed to find its way out as she became horrified with the information she had just received. 'Does Deidara no Danna know?' she asked me. 'Are you kidding me? An idiot like him is so stupid no matter how much he looks at you and talks to you and stays with you he still has epically failed to realise!'

She was a bit more thankful for the news, but still a quite sad. 'Hey, if it's any consolation to you, it's also pretty obvious that he likes you.' I told her, because although my cousin is very smart in some ways, she's still completely stupid when it comes to love. 'No, he wouldn't… why would he ever love me?' she whispered. See, what did I tell you? 'Well, if you're gonna choose between them definitely choose Minami. He's really cute and caring and loves you with all his heart! Despite… the fact that he tried to… kill you… Heh heh heh.'

'Choo00OOoose Minami… Choo00OOoose Minami…' whispered a voice from above us, and looking up towards the roof of the house we saw Joy-chan's 'conscience' Kutsuu. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD!!? I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! WHY'D YOU RUN AWAY FROM THE BASE?!?' I shouted towards him. 'Kutsuu…' Joy-chan whispered scared, 'They could've killed you if they found you. And how long have you been spying on us?'

Next we saw Tobi's basket-ball head peer from the top of the roof too. 'Teehee, Joy-chan likes Deidara Senpai!!~ And who's Minami-kun?' Joy-chan blushed so hard that her face was almost as red as her wrists. 'Minami is the guy who is Joy-chan's childhood friend and died just before my mum went into labour with me' Kutsuu informed Tobi. 'Yeah, and that was when Joy-chan came to stay with me for a week before you were born, she ran away on the first day though 'cuz my mum was being a bitch!'

Joy coughed a bit, obviously embarrassed. 'Umm, Kairi? Do you have the medical forms?' she asked. I nodded, while she grabbed Kutsuu's wrist and led hi out of the area. 'C'mon, lets go then, before we grab any attention and need to get into some fights…'

I nodded again, suddenly realising this was the first time I've ever taken orders from someone, then proceeded to grab Tobi's wrist and follow the other two off to find Deidara. We found him by the village gates, waiting for us.

'Where have you guys been, un? I've been waiting for ages!! Leader-san is calling a meeting.'


End file.
